Chad Gable
In November 2013, Gable signed a contract with WWE. He was assigned to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. He made his in-ring debut at an NXT house show in Cocoa Beach, Florida on September 5, 2014, defeating Troy McClain. He made his television debut on the January 8, 2015 episode of NXT, losing to Tyler Breeze. Starting in May 2015, NXT newcomer Chad Gable began a storyline with Jason Jordan, in which he tried to convince Jordan to form a new partnership, following the dissolution of Jordan's team with Tye Dillinger. After nearly two months of coaxing, Jordan finally agreed to a tag team match with Gable as his teammate. On the July 15 episode of NXT, Jordan and Gable were successful in their official debut together against the team of Elias Samson and Steve Cutler. On September 2, Jordan and Gable competed in the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic tournament, beating the team of Neville and Solomon Crowe. After defeating the Hype Bros, they would get eliminated from the tournament by the team of Baron Corbin and Rhyno. At NXT TakeOver: London, Gable and Jordan were successful in a fatal-four way tag team match which was taped for the December 23 episode of NXT. On the January 8 tapings of NXT, the team of Jordan and Gable began using the name American Alpha. American Alpha faced off with the Vaudevillains on the March 16 episode of NXT in a number one contender's match where they emerged victorious, earning them an NXT Tag Team Championship match against Dash and Dawson, now called "The Revival", at NXT TakeOver: Dallas. The pair won the NXT Tag Team Championship at the event. On June 8 at NXT TakeOver: The End, American Alpha lost the titles back to The Revival, ending their reign at 68 days. After the match, they were assaulted by the debuting Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar), who were managed by legendary manager, Paul Ellering. The pair subsequently failed to win back the NXT Tag Team Championship after being defeated by the Revival in a two out of three falls match on the July 6 episode of NXT, before wrestling their final match on the brand on July 20, where they were defeated by The Authors of Pain. As a result of the 2016 WWE draft on July 19, the team was drafted to the SmackDown brand, being their first tag team pick overall. On the August 2 episode of SmackDown, American Alpha made their debut, defeating The Vaudevillains. The pair teamed with The Usos and The Hype Bros at SummerSlam to defeat the team of The Ascension, Breezango and The Vaudevillains. The pair then entered an eight-tag team tournament which would determine the inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions, defeating Breezango in the first round to advance to the semi-finals where they faced The Usos. Despite defeating The Usos quickly on the September 6 episode of SmackDown, Gable's knee was kayfabe injured during a post-match assault when the Usos turned heel, rendering American Alpha unable to compete at Backlash and undoing their attempts to become the inaugural champions. They returned on the September 20 episode to face the Usos in a number one contender's match to establish who would face inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater and Rhyno at No Mercy, where they were defeated due to Gable's injury, marking their first loss on the main roster. At the event, they would instead team with the Hype Bros to face the Ascension and the Vaudevillians where they were successful. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, American Alpha defeated The Spirit Squad to qualify for Team SmackDown for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series tag team elimination match at Survivor Series. Team SmackDown was defeated by Team Raw at the event, with American Alpha being eliminated by Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson after eliminating The Shining Stars. On the December 27 episode of SmackDown Live, they defeated Randy Orton and Luke Harper of The Wyatt Family, Heath Slater and Rhyno, and The Usos in a four corners elimination match to become the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions, celebrating with their families afterwards. After defeating The Wyatt Family (Orton and Harper) in a rematch to retain their titles on January 10, the pair would go on to defend their titles in a tag team turmoil match at Elimination Chamber successfully against The Ascension, Usos, Vaudevillians, Breezango and Heath Slater & Rhyno, entering fourth and eliminating the Usos and Ascension, despite an attack by the Usos after their elimination, continuing their feud. On the March 21 episode of SmackDown Live, American Alpha lost the SmackDown Tag Team Championships to The Usos after suffering a non-title match loss to the pair the prior week. After making their WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania 33, where both were unsuccessful in winning the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, they failed in their championship rematch to the Usos, being attacked by Primo and Epico afterwards, who defeated them the following week. On the June 20 episode of SmackDown, Chad Gable answered the United States Championship Open Challenge put forward by champion Kevin Owens where he was ultimately unsuccessful. In a July interview, Gable spoke about going solo, citing his will to fight against top competition. On the July 17 episode of Raw, Jason Jordan was moved to the Raw brand. This effectively disbanded the team. On the August 22 episode of SmackDown Live, General Manager Daniel Bryan announced that he had signed a returning Shelton Benjamin to team up with Gable, therefore creating a tag-team between the two. The following week on SmackDown Live, Gable and Benjamin picked up a win over The Ascension in their first match as a tag team; this was also Benjamin's first WWE match since 2010. On the September 12 episode of SmackDown Live, Benjamin and Gable would defeat The Hype Bros, before defeating them again in a rematch at Hell in a Cell. On the October 10 episode of SmackDown Live, Benjamin and Gable would defeat The Hype Bros, The Ascension and Breezango in a fatal four-way match to become the number one contenders for The Usos' SmackDown Tag Team Championship. On the November 7 episode of SmackDown Live, they received their title opportunity and won the match by countout, however the Usos retained their championships. After trading victories with The Usos the following weeks, they competed in a fatal-four way match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championships against defending champions The Usos, The New Day, and the team of Rusev and Aiden English at Clash of Champions, but failed to win the titles. Two days later on SmackDown Live, Gable and Benjamin defeated The Usos in a non-title match. They had quietly turned heel during the period of time where they had been challenging The Usos for the SmackDown Live Tag Team Championships by showing more villainous tactics. On the January 2, 2018 episode of SmackDown Live, they defeated The New Day and Rusev and English in a triple threat match to earn another shot at the SmackDown Tag Team titles, which they lost the following week after pinning the wrong twin for the apparent victory and then losing the impromptu rematch. The following week on SmackDown Live, the duo called out the referee and accused General Manager Daniel Bryan of being biased, which resulted in Bryan booking them for a two out of three falls match against The Usos at the Royal Rumble, where they lost in two straight falls. That following week, Gable and Benjamin interrupted an episode of Fashion Files, and traded insults with Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango), challenging them to a match, Gable and Benjamin would eventually win the match. The next week, Gable and Benjamin mocked The New Day and faced them in a losing effort. On March 27 episode of SmackDown Live, he accompanied Benjamin to a match against Shinsuke Nakamura in a losing effort, after which they attacked WWE Champion AJ Styles before being fought off by Nakamura. On April 16, Gable was moved to Raw as part of the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-Up, thus disbanding with Benjamin. On the April 23 episode of Raw, Gable would defeat Jinder Mahal on his first match on the brand, turning face in the process. On the September 3 episode of Raw, Gable formed a tag team with Bobby Roode and went on to defeat The Ascension. At Survivor Series, they would become captains for Team Raw, but lost to Team SmackDown in the 10-on-10 Survivor Series tag team elimination match. On the December 10 episode of Raw, Gable and Roode defeated AOP (Akam and Rezar) and their manager Drake Maverick in a three-on-two handicap to capture the Raw Tag Team Championship. With the win, Gable became the second man (after his former partner Jason Jordan) to have won the NXT, SmackDown and Raw Tag Team Championships. On the Royal Rumble kick-off show, Gable and Roode defeated Rezar and Scott Dawson in a non-title match. The match stipulation stated that if Rezar and Dawson were to win, their respective teams (AOP and The Revival) would both receive tag team championship matches. The Revival would eventually receive their title match on the February 11 episode of Raw, in which Gable and Roode lost the championship. Gable and Roode failed to regain the championship from The Revival in a triple threat tag-team match also involving Ricochet and Aleister Black at Fastlane on March 11. On the Raw episode following WrestleMania 35, after losing a tag team match to Black and Ricochet, Roode and Gable began wrestling as heels until their eventual split by the Superstar Shakeup of 2019, where Gable was drafted back to SmackDown. Gable made a surprise appearance on the June 11 episode of 205 Live, sporting a shorter haircut and trunks (as opposed to a singlet). He defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher by count-out. On the July 16th episode of 205 Live, Gable had a rematch with Jack Gallagher where he was once again victorious. Gable was announced as one of sixteen competitors in the King of the Ring tournament. On the August 27 episode of SmackDown Live, Gable defeated former tag team partner Shelton Benjamin in the first round of the tournament. The next week, Gable scored an upset victory on Andrade to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. The following week, Gable defeated Shane McMahon (who was the replacement for the injured Elias) in the semifinals. Gable was defeated in the final of the King of the Ring tournament, following an End of Days from Baron Corbin. At Hell in a Cell, Gable defeated King Corbin with a roll-up pin, with the announcer announcing him as Shorty Gable (upon Corbin's request), which officially became his ring name. During an interview, later in the pay-per-view, Gable was attacked by Corbin. During the 2019 WWE Draft, Gable was drafted to the SmackDown brand. On the October 18 episode of SmackDown, after defeating Curtis Axel, Gable would shorten his name even further to Shorty G. At Crown Jewel, Shorty G was chosen to be a part of Team Hogan against Team Flair, where his team was successful. At Survivor Series, Shorty G competed as a part of Team SmackDown, and was eliminated by Kevin Owens. However, his team won the match. After this event, Shorty G continued to wrestle in the tag team division with Mustafa Ali as his partner.Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:Raw Tag Team Champions Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions Category:NXT Tag Team Champions